Everything Important
by RemedyChill
Summary: It's a love story folks! - But Rogue's first love has a devestating secret and goes to an unspeakable length to deal with it. Mature themes, adult situations and concepts. Quite possibly my best evo-fic. Please r/r and enjoy!
1. Default Chapter

Everything Important - An X-Men evolution fanfic by Remedy=Chill – A simple man and a simple fan.

Chapter One: Two of a Kind

Rogue picked up her pen. Although she knew this would not be easy to put on paper, she desperately wanted some record of how it had all happened.

"Ah've heard it said that no girl ever forgets her first love. And Ah guess I never really thought about it, as mah particular mutation makes it all but impossible to experience any intimate human contact.

But Ah did have a first love, and the story, our story, is one worth writing down and remembering. Ah know, Ah never want to forget a moment of it. And when Ah'm old and mah hair finally becomes a uniform color again, Ah want to open these pages, all faded and yellowed with time, and I want to lose mahself in them, like Ah lost mahself in _him_.

His name was Abair. Pronounced Ay-B-air. It's French and they tell me it's spelled 'Herbert'. But after looking at it on the page, I just can't convince mahself to spell it that way, so his name was Abair.

And he loved me more than anyone else, ever before.

Ah first met him when he came home with Kurt. It was a Friday, and Kurt had been walking home from detention at school when a few of the jerks from the football team tried to corner him. They knew that Kurt lived here at the mansion and that more than likely, he was a mutant.

Kurt's quick you see, but he doesn't want anyone to know what his real power is – so he was trying to escape on foot. And Ah've got no doubt that he could have outwitted and lost them on his own.

But Abair saw them trying to corner him – and the sight of all those big guys, moving in on mah little brother Kurt, well, it just set his blood to boiling. And he stomped three or four of them, right on the spot.

Later, Kurt would tell me that he fought like Logan, fierce and brutal, but obviously without any training.

It seemed that he had been to the mansion before, and seen pictures of Kurt while there. Abair knew that Kurt "Belonged to Xavier" and he had been on his way to the mansion at the time.

Kurt told me the story while Abair was behind closed doors, with the Professor.

And a few hours later I saw them, Abair and Xavier out on the dock, which is off our back lake.

Abair looked very thoughtful, sitting on the dock, next to Xavier's chair. Ah remember it was sunset, and the water was a soft, reflected orange. 

Abair was rail thin. He wore black jeans with zippers running at all angles, all over them, and a netting muscle shirt. A thick and heavy chain ran from his belt in to his back pocket. His hair was short, dark, and spiked.

He looked like trouble. And Ah knew right away, Ah wanted a little trouble in mah life.

The conversation didn't look all that important, so I strolled on down to say hello. "

Rogue put down her pen on the page and cast a glance out the window, and the memories came flowing back. Soon she had lost herself in them. And while it is true that her story is well worth remembering, it's only a part of greater story, one which she herself does not fully see yet. And it began, like this:

"Rogue." The Professor spun his chair to face her. "I would like you to meet …" He paused.

"Just Abair these days, Professor." He smiled and took her hand. "The Professor has told me a lot about you." 

"I have." Xavier smiled. "Abair will be staying with us, well, let's just say, for a few weeks."

"Until I officially accept a semi-permanent position he's offered me." He finished.

"Yes." The Professor said slowly. "And I thought you might enjoy each other's company until it was time for Abair to begin his contractual commitments."

"Ah see." Rogue said, indicating that she really did not

"It's really not important." Abair assured her. "The Professor managed to score me some tickets to The Dysfunction tonight – they're playing next town over. Would you like to come?"

"Ah can't. Ah'm sorry. Curfew here's ten o'clock – and that show doesn't start until eleven." She smiled sadly and absently stamped her foot.

"You can go, if you would like to." Xavier said slowly.

"Ah can?" She asked. 

"I trust you." Xavier smiled – obviously referring to the secret they share (See The Secret by Remedy=Chill). "And Abair's time here is – sadly limited." He looked to Abair as though he might have something to add, but he simply crossed his arms.

"So?" Abair said "Do you want to go?" He smiled at her and she noticed his earring. It was a small silver skull hanging from a chain.

"Of course." She smiled wide. "When are we leaving?"

Abair glanced back at Xavier and then to Rogue. "Nine." He told her, soaking her in appreciatively.

She felt flush with his attention. "Ah'll be ready." She told him, backing her way back down the dock.

"Good." He smiled back at her and watched her turn to leave.

"Remember." Xavier told him. "Forty five seconds."

"Or less. I know." Abair smiled sadly at Xavier. "You were right." He said at last. "She's just my style."

"Rogue's become very special to me." The Professor admitted softly. "There was an incident – where she was rendered comatose. It was a condition that I know, from experience, I had little hope of combating on my own." (See Vacancy – Same Author) 

Xavier looked Abair in the eye. "It was a very trying time for everyone."

"She seems to have recovered." Abair looked back toward the house, and saw Rogue cast a glance over her shoulder to see if he was still looking. He did nothing to disguise the fact that he was.

"And has gone well on toward womanhood as a result." Xavier too stared up towards the now closing door. "She has astounded me on more than one occasion since."

"I can always tell when a woman has caught a man with his pants down." Abair smiled at him sideways. "I know the look from too many mirrors."

Xavier chuckled. "She _is_ crafty. I'd watch your secret if I were you." 

"I will." He nodded. "But she's a good person, right?"

Xavier nodded. "Better than she knows, just lonely and a little afraid."

"I know all about those last two." Abair told him.

"I believe you do." Xavier told him. "Now, let's go pick out a car for you to take to the concert."

And Abair smiled again.


	2. Everything Important Ch2 Girl Talk an...

Everything Important

Chapter Two: Girl Talk and Waiting Up

Kitty heard the voices in the hall and sat up to listen. The digital clock read 4:19 am. 

A female giggle with a southern accent stifled itself in the hallway outside her door. Kitty lay back down and pulled the blankets tight around her. A moment later the door opened quietly and then clicked closed. Kitty turned over to see Rogue leaning back against the closed door.

"Rogue!" Kitty shook her head and whispered. "It's four thirty in the morning. Where have you been?"

"On a date." Rogue bit her bottom lip.

Kitty turned on the small reading lamp by her bed. 

Rogue looked wild and energized. "Ah have never been _kissed_ so much, in _mah_ life." She breathed.

"What?" Kitty forced herself to wake up. "But how did you … ?"

"_Silk_." Rogue hissed in a whisper. "He kissed me through a _silk_ _scarf_." She exhaled as though trying to calm down.

Kitty seemed lost in the thought. "That's romantic." She admitted at last.

"Ah know." Rogue sat down on the edge of Kitty's bed to face her. "His name's Abair. He's about to take a job with the Professor." She took a deep breath. "And he's definitely _not_ afraid to touch me." She smiled wide. "He wore gloves and a long sleeve shirt, and he held me _all_ _night long_."

Kitty took a deep breath and shot Rogue an envious look. "Is he cute?" She asked.

"He's real thin, and tall. With blue eyes and dark, spiked hair." She suddenly jumped topics. "And he knew the band!" She looked amazed. "The Dysfunction. He grew up with the bass guitarist in Canada – and he's seen them play on three different continents." She sounded impressed. "When they saw us, they hauled us up on stage and we spent the show on the roadies couch – like five feet from the band, off to one side, but _on the stage_."

Kitty looked blown away. "That's cool." She said.

"Ah know. Ah never had a date like that in mah life."

"Did you dance together?"

"The last two songs." She smiled. "They were _slow_ songs." 

"Now I'm jealous." Kitty told her. "Did he kiss you good night?"

"Just now, outside the door." She bit her lip again and looked away with an expression of guilty pleasure. 

"What made you laugh?" Kitty asked, betraying herself as having been awake.

"Ah," Rogue looked away, unsure.

"I _can_ keep a secret." Kitty told her. 

"Promise?" Rogue asked "No matter what – never repeat it?"

Kitty considered this carefully. "Okay." She said softly. "I promise."

"He said he wanted to _wrap me_ in _silk_." She bit her lip again. "And _nothing else_."

"And you laughed?" Kitty asked.

"Ah was _nervous_." She explained enthusiastically.

"What happened then?"

"He said he was serious. And he kissed me."

"And what did you do?" Kitty was hugging her knees, looking for all the details she could find.

"Ah _let_ him." Rogue answered, laughing.

"And what if he did, like really, you know, want to wrap you in silk?" 

Rogue bit her lip again and stood up off the bed. She turned down her own blankets, kicked off her shoes and lay down.

"Rogue?" Kitty prodded.

Rogue turned her head to face her friend. "Ah _don't_ _know_." She said at last. .

And Kitty shivered at the thought as she turned out the light.

"Rogue?" She whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Any more like him around?" She hoped.

"Not in mah life." She replied dreamily.

"Let me know how it goes?" Kitty sounded anxious. "If you do?"

"Alright." Rogue said before quickly adding a "Maybe."

Kitty sighed, staring up at the ceiling and feeling wide-awake. "Way romantic." She sighed out loud. "Way."

Elsewhere in the mansion Xavier stopped Abair as he was heading down the front stairs.

"Did you have a nice time?" Xavier asked, having obviously waited up for them to return.

"Incredible." Abair stood, sadly. "What I mean is – She's incredible." 

He eyed Xavier suspiciously. "Did you know I would feel this way?" He asked.

Xavier opened his awareness to the young boy. He seemed to glow in a soft golden haze and after a moment Xavier could feel what he felt. He was utterly captivated by her. _But it's something more too …_

And then Xavier felt it_. He's in love!_

Xavier felt inflated and empowered beyond belief. He tried to pull himself back and reign himself in, but the feeling permeated the room and it was difficult to separate himself from the intoxicating emotion.

"No." He said softly. "I had no idea." He paused. "I thought … You reminded me of her." He finished.

"If I had known about her I would have come for Thanksgiving when you invited me." He admitted. "And I would have stayed."

Xavier considered this. _Thanksgiving._ He thought. _That would have made things interesting. _(For details see 'The Secret' by R=C)

"The car – do you mind if I keep it – until it's time?" Abair asked.

"Not at all." Xavier told him. "Are you comfortable in the guest house?"

"Extremely." He returned.

"It's quite a situation we have here, isn't it?" Xavier asked.

"No." He said quietly. "She knows I'm leaving and I told her tonight it's virtually impossible for us to ever see each other again after I'm gone."

"Didn't she ask why?"

"I told her I couldn't discuss it because of the security clause." He shrugged. "I copped out, didn't I?"

"Not at all." Xavier caught his attention. "You were on a date and it's hardly a pleasant thing to discuss under the circumstances." Xavier stiffened in his chair. "You were almost … chivalrous." He smiled.

Abair stood on the stairs and looked at the Professor for a long moment. "Thank you." He said quietly. "For trying to make me feel better."

Xavier smiled softly and weakly at the experienced young man. "You'll find the tickets you requested on the hallway table in the guest house, with a gas card. Am I to assume that Rogue will be joining you?"

"I hope so." He said. "Or else I'm probably not going."

"Then convince her to go and take her with you. You'll both love the show. I promise." Xavier spoke quietly. 

He nodded a few times, as though searching for a reply. But "Okay" was all he said.


	3. Everything Important Ch3 States of Mi...

Everything Important

Chapter Three: States of Mind

Rogue turned the page and rubbed her wrist before continuing with her story.

"Ah lay in bed for an hour, just thinking about our night together, and always returning to Kitty's question: _What would I do?_

Ah must have had every thought imaginable that night trying to think up an answer. But finally Ah came to realize that I had told her the truth. _Ah didn't know._

But the more Ah thought about it – The more … _comfortable_ … Ah became withit. 

Ah can't say that Ah remember what Ah was thinking when I finally fell asleep, but I knew, when I woke up in the morning – that I certainly didn't feel like _laughing_ at the idea any more.

Somehow, as soon as Ah saw him the next day, I thought he would mention it again – but he didn't.

He had tickets to a play on Broadway, in New York, and he wanted me to spend the day driving down the coast with him to see the show.

He said that he had already discussed it with the Professor and that I should let him know that Ah was going before we left.

And what can Ah say – _Ah went_."

She put her pen back down and sighed heavily while she rubbed her wrist again.

__

It's much easier to remember than is to put in to words.

Of course she had no idea what was transpiring at the mansion while she was gone.

"Rogue?" Scott knocked lightly on her door. "Rogue?" He called again.

He eyed the bathroom door – it was closed.

"Hey," He called through the door. "We're _waiting_ for _you_ in the _danger_ _room_."

He heard a shuffling on the other side of the door and it sprang open. "What?" Wolverine barked – half his jaw-line covered in shaving cream, and a towel around his neck.

"Sorry. Thought you were Rogue." Scott balked.

"Happens all the time." Wolverine told him, slamming the door in his face. "Stupid kid." He muttered through the door and under his breath.

"I heard that." Scott told him through the door, before thinking better of it, and beating a hasty retreat down the hall.

He needn't have bothered. 

"Good." Wolverine told himself, drawing the blade along his face. "Builds character."

Scott wandered through the kitchen and out to the back patio.

"Kurt?" He asked. "Why aren't you in the danger room?"

"Why aren't **_you_**?" He asked, looking back over his shoulder from the handrail.

Scott raised an eyebrow at him. "Touché."

Scott looked out over the back lawn and garage. A small amount of dust was settling in the driveway.

"What are we looking at?" Scott asked.

"Rogue." Kurt told him, staring in to the empty driveway. "And her new boyfriend." He smiled, continuing to stare in to the empty driveway.

Scott continued to face the driveway but he cast his eyes sideways to get a good look at Kurt. "What are they doing now?" He asked slyly.

"Listening to the radio and getting ready to turn on to the interstate." Kurt said.

Scott crossed his arms. "Oh yeah." He said as though he could see them now. "Where do you think they're going?" He asked, scratching his head in mock confusion.

"New York." Kurt told him, rocking back and forth now, from his heels to his toes.

"Now, what would make you think that?" Scott asked.

"It's the only way to see a show on Broadway." Kurt smiled, casting him a sideways glance in return. "It's where they _keep it_

"Are you serious, did she really go to New York with him?" Scott stood dumbstruck.

"Yep." Kurt said, finally turning to look at him. "They left just now – Going to see Les Miserables."

(Authors note for the unknowing reader – Les Miserables is a fantastic Broadway show – and commonly pronounced Lay Miz. –Remedy)

Scott frowned. "Good play." He said at last.

"I vouldnt know." Kurt told him. "I've never seen a show on Broadway." He smiled. "I'm kind of jealous." 

The he sighed. "Vhy can't I meet a _guy_ _like_ _that_?" He asked, falling against Scott as though he were swooning and about to faint - with the back of his hand against his forehead for the full effect.

Scott caught him under the arms. "Kur-rt" He said.

Kurt threw his head back and looked at Scott, upside-down, and asked "Don't you belong in the danger room?" Then Kurt 'bamphed' away – to the Danger Room, no doubt.

Scott shook his head and grinned at Kurt's antics. 

__

This isn't all that bad. He told himself. _I'll just discuss it with her at Storms lecture tonight. _

And Scott looked at his watch, had a small conniption fit about the time, and took off on a sprint towards the danger room.

The day passed quickly for Scott Summers, and come that evening he was once again, looking at his watch – every five minutes no less – all throughout Storm's lecture.

"Do you have a _date_ _tonight_ Mister _Summers_?" Storm asked him at one point.

"No mam. Sorry."

"Then perhaps you would like to address my last comment?"

Scott balked. All that came to mind was "8:47 pm."

Kurt was looking across the room at him from behind Storms back. He held up both hands – but only four fingers. And then changed to two fingers as he mouthed the words "Forty-Two"

"Ahh," Scott guesses. "Forty … two?"

Storm stood up and cocked her head.

"Correct." She said eyeing Scott. "_Excellent_ _work_ Mister _Wagner_." She said softly, having seen his reflection in Scott's glasses. "That will be enough for today everyone." She dismissed the class. 

Kurt slunk out quickly and everyone else left, amused but restrained – as Storm didn't allow any 'inappropriate behavior' during her lectures.

"Scott?" Storm asked. "Are you all right?"

"I'm sorry I was distracted." He said sincerely. "I was waiting to talk to Rogue – all day in fact – and she didn't show up for the lecture." He shook his head. "That's not like her."

"No, it's not." Storm agreed. "But I thought she had gone to New York with her new friend."

"She did." He nodded. "I just thought she would be back by now."

Storm pursed her lips. "It's okay." She told him "This time. But I would prefer that when you are in my class – you are actually present – and not just showing up to be counted?" She told him.

"It won't happen again." He told her.

"Then it's forgotten." She smiled, gathering up her books and papers. "And Scott?"

"Yeah?"

"It's forty-two nanoseconds per cycle – the length of a normal telekinetic wave form." She told him.

"And it will be on the test."

He nodded twice. "Thank you." 


	4. Everything Important Ch4 Knowing Smil...

Everything Important

Chapter Four: Knowing Smiles and Wondering Eyes

Rogue lay, staring up in to Abair's eyes. The heat from his otherwise bare chest radiated through the fine silk sheet that separated them.

Their night in New York had been absolutely magical, and Abair – the perfect gentleman. So much so that she never wanted it to end. The play had been a love story set during the early stirrings of the French Revolution. It was a wondrously interwoven story of love, sacrifice, and moral dilemma. It was more than a show, it was an experience of theater – and they both left, visibly moved and affected by it.

They enjoyed a fine, late night dinner by candlelight and took the last ferry of the night out and around the Statue of Liberty in the New York harbor. A man on the ferry was playing Billy Joel songs on a piano – and they danced together on the deck.

They took the scenic route home and added hours of coastline and conversation to the trip. And when they arrived, they retired to the guesthouse and slept – only to awake, quite happily, in each other's arms.

What happened next was - and remains - none of your business.

"So this … Mystique … is Kurt's biological mother and your stepmother?" He asked, trying to keep it all strait – while looking down in to her eyes and stroking her hair.

She nodded twice and smiled, caressing his chest through the sheet.

"So – he's really family, isn't he." He said softly.

"Ah kind of waver on it sometimes." She admitted. "Ah love who Kurt is – and he's always making a real effort to be a better person." She hugged him gently. " Ah just have trouble – in mah head - forming a family based around _Mystique_."

"Better _around_ than _including_." He told her softly. "I'm an only child." He told her "And I could have used a brother – someone who _really_ _understands_ what you're going through." He nodded. "And if I had found one after I left home, even a step brother, I would have been all for it."

She smiled up at him. 

"Well, so far, Ah do seem to enjoy the things you're 'all for'. " She hiked her sheet up and rolled over on top of him, forcing him to lay back on the bed.

She smoothed the silk sheet over his chest. She was surprised at how muscular he was for being so thin.

"Ah feel like I can tell you anything." She said softly, laying her head down on his chest and listening to his heartbeat.

"I want you to tell me everything." He smiled, wrapping his arms and the sheet around her. "All your secrets." He whispered teasingly.

She seemed really thoughtful. "There is one thing Ah've never admitted to anyone." She said softly. "And you're definitely a good _first_." She told him. "But Ah don't know if you _really_ want to hear this one."

"You were a man, weren't you?" He said, grabbing her so that she couldn't squirm away in protest.

She just slapped his chest and squirmed a bit for dramatic effect..

"What is it, really?" He asked, drawing her close.

"Ah thought ah was in love once." _Once before …_ she stopped the thought from becoming a spoken word.

"With Scott, one of the older students at the mansion." She dropped her eyes away from his. "But Ah never did anything about it." She said softly. "And he found someone else."

"Tell me the story." He said, drawing her down to his chest and massaging her head through her hair.

And she did.

At the main house of the property Kitty found Kurt staring out the window.

"What's up fuzzy?" Kitty mussed his hair as she passed and dropped in to a convenient seat.

"Rogue's out at the guest house." He smiled. "I saw the car was there when I came back from the mall this afternoon."

"She didn't come home last night." Kitty told Kurt in a conspirator's tone.

"I know." He smiled again, this time embarrassed.

"I think they really like each other." Kitty supplied. "Rogue came in all excited after their first date."

"I could tell ven I saw them getting ready to go to New York." He seemed sad. "He opened the car door for her, and I thought …"

"What?" Kitty asked.

"I thought she belongs with him." Kurt said at last. "Seeing her that happy … no, that's not it." He shook his head side to side. "Seeing her … in love." The smile had returned to his face. "I would wish dat for everyone – for the rest of our lives." He shook his head. "But I vould miss her." 

He tried to force a smile but it came out awkward.

"She told me yesterday morning that they're only dating while he's here at the mansion – he's like going overseas or something – and wont be coming back." She shrugged "Some kind of permanent job or something."

"So?" He smirked, "I've been thinking -maybe he's got room for one more? Wherever he's going?" He suggested.

Kitty fell silent. "That would be so cool." She said. "A mutant love story."

Kurt turned on her quickly. "Is he a mutant?" He asked.

"A-actually, I don't know." She realized. "I just assumed – because he was here to see the Professor."

Kurt shrugged, clasping his hands behind his back.

"You would think that Rogue would have mentioned it."

"_Bah_." Kurt told her with a wicked grin. "She does _not_ care – not _one bit_." _Me neither_. He added mentally.

Kitty shivered. "How romantic is that?" She breathed in a husky tone. "I bet … it just never came up." She had a sparkle in her eye that drew Kurt's attention away from the window. "I mean, she's got a dangerous mutant power – one that makes romance almost impossible – and I bet they haven't even talked about it at all!" She grinned at the thought. "Too busy _kissing_ …" She suddenly thought better of saying that last bit in front of Kurt. Far too late a thought, really.

"Vat?" He looked amused, or disbelieving – she couldn't tell, but she had his attention and he had cocked his head to one side, the way he does at times. "Kissing?"

He sat down on the coffee table and looked her in the eye. 

"Vat do you know?" He mock intimidated her with a raised eyebrow and a suspicious glare.

Kitty laughed distractedly. Then confessed "She said – that she had never been kissed so much in her life." She pulled her legs up to her chest and shrugged. "He kissed her through a silk scarf."

"Do you know anything else?" he eyed her wearily.

"He knows someone in the band 'The Dysfunction' and they got to go on stage the other night and hang out with the crew." She said, hoping this would steer the conversation away from any secrets she might have promised to keep.

"Dat's pretty cool." Kurt said, the distraction complete. "The silk thing too." He confessed at last. "Vhatever makes her happy."

Of course, not everyone held that same view.

"Scott?" Storm asked after her second lecture of the day. "Did you ever find Rogue?" She asked "I couldn't help but notice that she's missed three lectures in a row."

"Me neither." He crossed his arms. "And two training sessions in the danger room." He looked like it bothered him. "We're _supposed_ to be a _team_."

Storm nodded. "She will simply have to make up the work." She decided. "But let me know – if you hear anything. I must confess, I am becoming concerned about this boy's influence on her."

"Me too." He replied quickly. "_Me too_."


	5. Everything Important Ch5 Confrontatio...

Everything Important

Chapter Five: Confrontation

Abair stopped Scott from going up the stairs. "She went to get a shower and change." He said. "Give her a few minutes."

"_Fine_." Scott fumed. "_Maybe_ I should be talking to _you_ anyway."

Abair crossed his arms over his chest. "Maybe _you should_." He said – sizing Scott up.

"Rogue has _responsibilities_ around here. She's _supposed_ to be _a part of a **team**_."

Abair unfolded his arms and snatched a black marker off the table at the base of the stairs. 

Scott stood still, transfixed by the oddity of Abair's actions, his attention captured. Abair pulled the cap off with his teeth and drew and 'X' on the palm of his hand.

Which he then presented with a roundabout flourish in to Scott's face.

"Talk to the 'X' **_pal_**." He smirked around his hand. 

"And by that I mean Xavier." He clarified.

Scott fumed for a moment. "_Listen_ …" Scott began as Abair started to retract his hand.

And Abair's eyes betrayed an inner fire. It happened just that quick – he suddenly felt they had reached the end of any civilized discussion that they might have been having.

So, in a lightning flash of a movement, he snatched the glasses off Scott's face.

"**_Whoa_**!" Scott closed his eyes and buried his face in his arm. "Do you know what you almost did?" He asked, shocked.

"No – But I do know what I REALLY did." He countered, moving a step or two away and bobbing around the room so that Scott couldn't find him. "I _proved_ that you're _so_ _wound up_ that you're_ making mistakes_."

He began counting them off. "Like starting in on Rogue for being gone with me when it's been cleared with Xavier." He began. 

Briefly, Abair considered giving him a marker mustache, but then he reconsidered and capped the pen.

"The second would be pushing me to snatch your specs, because, this is your home, and not mine, and I really don't care how much you trash your own place - provided you keep your eyes off my girl - you get me?"

Abair held the glasses up to the light and looked through the lenses. Then he put them on and looked at himself in the entryway mirror. They made him look like an insect, especially when he smiled – and he shrugged, then took them off and fixed his hair.

Scott was hesitantly stepping out toward his voice and reaching in that direction – so he slipped under Scott's arm and began talking from the other side of the room.

"And the third would be feeling around _for something_ …" Abair began – but then he jumped out of reach and to a new location before continuing.

"That I am _perfectly willing_ to … _just give back_." 

He smiled to himself. He was proud of his restraint. "On two conditions." He added quickly.

"First?" Scott asked him.

"You stay out of my way and I'll stay out of yours. I'm not going to be here for very long – it shouldn't be difficult."

Scott nodded slowly. "Second?" He hissed softly, growing tired of being blind.

"_Ask me nice_." Abair hissed back. "_And mean it_."

Scott paused, his words bottlenecking in his throat for a moment.

"Would you please - give me back - my glasses?" He asked softly.

"Sure." Abair whispered without inflection, from right next to Scott's face. He turned Scott's hand over and laid the glasses gently across his palm.

But Abair was gone by the time he put them on and the front door sat wide open.

Scott eyed it as a cold wind blew in carrying with it the sounds of a car door slamming and an engine starting in the front driveway.

Scott closed the door, trying to dispel the anger he felt. _Okay, just calm down …_ he thought to himself.

__

And … He began, but his memory used Abair's voice, colored three shades of sarcastic, to continue …_Talk to the X_ …

He shook his head side to side and took a long deep breath in through his nose. 

__

This guy bugs me … Scott told himself_. Especially when **he's** **right**_. He added as he thought about his more obvious mistakes.

Then he smiled at himself, regaining his humor, before thinking to himself in his most self-mocking and whiney inner voice**: "_Damn - it."_**


	6. Everything Important Ch6 Consultation

Everything Important

Chapter Six: Consultation

"Professor?" Scott leaned hesitantly around the door. "Are you alone?"

"Yes Scott. Do come in."

"I thought I heard voices." Scott glanced around the room.

"Kitty just left through the Dali." He sighed and gestured toward the painting on the wall.

Scott noticed it was crooked and he straitened it with a slight touch.

"Thank you." Xavier smiled in good humor. "What did you wish to see me about?"

"This new guy that Rogue's been spending all her time with." Scott struck a solid pose. "She's missed two danger room sessions and three of Storm's 'Controlling your powers' lectures."

Xavier grimaced. "I didn't realize that Storm was giving those lectures this week." He paused. "Is she still video taping them?"

"Yes sir." Scott admitted, almost embarrassed to think that Rogue would have to sit through his 'Forty-Two" fiasco on video.

"Then I am not going to press the issue." Charles turned to face out his window. "Abair's time with us quite limited – and the assignment he's about to embark on will have precious little time for recreation or diversion." He turned to look back at Scott. "And, tell me, have you ever seen Rogue so happy?"

"Sir, I …" He began but Xavier interrupted.

"Scott, when fate gave you back your brother, it healed you, didn't it? In a way I never could have facilitated?"

Scott hesitated, suddenly unsure of his argument.

"And the best thing for me to do – when life is healing a person – is to get out of the way." He smiled at Scott. "I will see to it that she makes up the work and the training. You were right to bring it to my attention."

"It's not just that." Scott shook his head. "It's him."

Xavier chuckled, bouncing slightly in his chair. "He is a _pain_ in the _ass_, isn't he."

"Professor!" Scott was stunned for a moment and it made Xavier laughed all the more.

"Oh, you don't have to tell me." The Professor smiled. "I've been negotiating with him for the better part of a year. All to determine _three_ details in an almost _standard_ contract. He's even difficult to read psychicly – never any thoughts – just the occasional emotion." He was laughing again. "The problem is that he's an _anarchist_."

"He's a what?" Scott shook his head, trying to follow the sudden turn of the conversation.

"An anarchist. He doesn't believe in any form of governmental or regulated structure." Xavier was amused by Scott's astonishment. "That's why he shows no respect for any form of authority. He **_has_** no respect for any form of authority."

"So how do you deal with him?" Scott asked.

"One on one, as a person." He smiled. "And carefully, upon some common ground."

"Don't you think it's a little … detrimental? To let someone like that spend so much time with Rogue?"

"I hardly think they're discussing politics." Xavier replied. "And I can't imagine that he truly wishes to cause any difficulties at this stage of our negotiations. He need only pick an options package and our business is concluded." He exhaled slowly. "And he _truly_ _loves_ _her_."

"That speaks volumes to me." Xavier steepled his fingers against one another and turned his thoughts to Scott. Xavier could read him by his body language alone. 

"You've had problems?" Xavier asked. "The two of you?"

"Words." Scott told him. "I might have overstepped myself."

"And he happily overstepped right back, I've no doubt." Xavier finished. "How did you leave it?"

"We're staying out of each other's way." Scott told him.

"A good plan." Xavier told him. "The second best one you could have."

Scott eyed him warily. He knew what that meant.

"And the first would be to put it behind us, right?"

Xavier nodded a few times. "What do you think?" He said at last.

Scott leveled his stoic 'poker face' at Xavier. "I'll talk to him tonight."_ And I hope there is some common ground between us._

"Just be yourself Scott, and try not to provoke him. He's _very_ short tempered."

"I've noticed." Scott curled one corner of his mouth as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"He used to play hockey." Xavier told him. "They called him 'Basher' because he liked to fight on the ice."

"Was he any good?"

"At the game or the fighting?" Xavier smirked inwardly.

"Either." Scott told him flatly.

"Yes actually. He was good at both – so far as it went. After all, a hockey brawl is a far cry from what we consider fighting."

Scott nodded absently.

"Let me know how it goes." Xavier said. "After you've spoken with him."

"I will." Scott looked up, suddenly, as though his mind had wandered. "Thank you." 

Xavier sat back and relaxed as he watched Scott go. 

He picked up his little tape recorder and pressed the small 'record button'.

"Note to self." He began. "Rogue needs to review the entire Controlling Your Powers lecture on tape and schedule Danger Room time to make up for her absenteeism. " He paused the recorder and thought for a moment before keying the button again. "Effective in one week." He clicked it off again.

Until then, he thought, _enjoy each other as much as you can_. He sighed. He had no idea that they would get so close so fast – or that what he thought might be a good fit, in fact, fit like destiny's glove.

__

I hope she's not hurt when this is over … He thought to himself. _Because it's all but assured that they will never have another chance at love together._

And Charles Xavier did all that he could. He turned to the large bay window and it's bright blue sky, and just – _let it go_.


	7. Everything Important Ch7 Promises and...

Everything Important

Chapter Seven: Promises and Consideration

Scott saw Abair, sitting on one of the barstools that lined the kitchen counter. He was reading one of the small, square screenplays from the library. He looked like he was about halfway through the play. Scott knew they had a few moments – as Rogue was getting ready for yet another date – and she had been investing more and more time in to the process.

"Can we talk?" Scott asked as he eased in to the room.

"And how." Abair replied, not looking up. "Not real sure you ever do anything else."

"I'm serious – I want to talk to you."

"So talk. I can listen and read." He said, not looking up from the play.

Scott wasn't prepared for this.

"Is that how you go through life, half listening?" _And half-assed? _

"It's better than going through with blinders on." Abair threw his finger in to Scott's face, motioning to his visor, but he never looked up from the play he was reading.

"What the hell is your problem – _Herbert_?" Scott asked, backhanding his finger away and mocking him with the literal pronunciation of his name.

And Scott realized too late that he had done it again. He had been suckered in to talking down to Abair and set off his 'authority figure' alarm_. And now he's gonna push back._

Abair stepped off the stool and snatched Scott up by the front of his sweater with both hands. He spun fluidly, as though on skates, towards the corner of the room and slammed Scott in to the wall, pinning him in place. A fire raged behind his eyes and Scott could tell he was fighting the desire to go ballistic

"Okay, you really want to know? I'll tell you." He seemed to be bearing his teeth as he talked. "She got a head full of you with that power of hers, on some _field trip_ that she told me about."

"During the snowstorm. I remember."

"No you don't." He growled. "You passed out. She told me." He let got of Scott's shirt, but didn't step off – keeping Scott's back to the wall.

"She touched you and took your mind as you passed out. She became you and you became her. You follow?"

"I know how her powers work." Scott sneered.

"Do you know how many people she's absorbed?" He asked, menacingly.

Scott balked. He had no idea.

"I didn't think so." Abair countered. "I know it's gone to triple digits. Broke a hundred."

Scott registered his amazement.

"And you're," He toned his voice down and stepped closer so as not to be broadcasting it around the mansion. "You're the only person she ever absorbed fully – who took over her body – _and took care of her_."

"What?" He had lost the thread of the conversation completely.

"You took over her body and defended her. Saved her." He cast a glance around the room to be sure that they're still alone. "And no one else, not even her mother, ever looked out for her like that."

Scott seemed stunned. "What's this got to do with you and me?" He asked.

"Okay." He spoke in a hushed tone. "First off, she's been intimate with you in a way she hasn't with me. You dig?"

Scott hesitated. There was a point in there somewhere, he just never saw it before.

"And secondly." He seemed really pissed. "If you were her, mistreated, manipulated, lied to – and that was just by her family – infected with the mental trauma of other peoples memories, and you find a man who is the exact opposite of all that – who looks out for you, " He seemed to consider his words very carefully. "How could she _not_ love you?"

"What?" Scott shook his head and spoke louder than he intended. He lowered his voice and repeated himself. "What?"

"You didn't know." He could read it in his face and Rogue had told him as much. "Alright."

He took one half step backwards, allowing Scott some breathing room. 

"You want to make it right?" Abair asked him.

"How?" Scott eyed him warily. 

But it slowly dawned on Scott that not only was Abair right, but he should have seen it himself long before now.

"I know a way." Abair smiled sideways. "Of course, I'll have to take _your word_ as a _fact_."

"You can." Scott told him, hardening his jaw. "Ask around."

Abair smiled. "If there comes a day, when both you and Rogue are single, " He paused and tried to meet Scott's eyes behind his glasses. "Just promise me you'll give it a chance." He said softly. "She deserves to be with someone who looks out for her." He shook with an inner rage and breathed heavily, obviously hating the idea himself.

"I'm with Jean." 

"I understand that." He got right in Scott's face. "I'm – with - Rogue." He explained through his clenched teeth.

"But," Abair said, calming himself down "All I'm asking for is your word that - if that changed, and Rogue was available, that you grant her – a fair consideration." He said at last, having been hunting for the right words.

"This is one of the weirdest conversations I've ever had." Scott told him.

"You want to make this right, or not?"

"Isn't she a little young for me?" Scott asked.

"I'm a year older than you." Abair told him.

Scott seemed to consider this. "Are you sure – that my promising this – will _FIX_ our problems?" He gestured between them as to be sure that Abair knew what he was saying.

"I'd rather think of what could be than the disappointments of the past." He said. "I'd also like to think that you would have been considerate of her feelings had you been aware of them."

Scott looked away, still cornered, but no longer feeling threatened.

"I would have been." Scott said at last_. I should have been_. He thought. 

Abair stepped back and took a deep breath. "Listen, I wish you the best, you and Jean, but it's been my experience that things end – and when they do, new things have to begin – or we stagnate and we die." He seemed to be speaking from the heart. "All I want is your promise that should you both be at an ending you will help each other not to _stagnate_ and _die_." 

Abair was being condescending, but Scott could tell he was trying to make the promise more palatable – less of a betrayal of Jean and more of an affirmation of life.

"If and when." Scott told him. "If it makes things better between us, then yes, I can promise my … what did you call it?"

"Consideration." Abair reminded him.

Scott grinned, a crooked, awkward grin. "This is the weirdest thing I've _ever_ promised." He said, reaching out and shaking Abair's hand.

A light flashed behind Abair's eyes. "Just make sure it's after I'm gone." He grinned back, squeezing Scott's hand tightly. "No jumping the gun … _Scooter_." He pushed the hand away as he let go it, snatched up his screenplay and went off to look for another place to read.

Scott shook his head in confusion. _There's just no pleasing some people_. He thought, and after Abair left the room, he lowered himself on to one of the stools and leaned on the counter. And to his surprise he laughed out loud. First at himself, and then again, at his very odd lifestyle.


	8. Everything Important Ch8 A Week at a ...

Everything Important

Chapter Eight: A Week at a Glance

Rogue smiled dreamily, her chin resting in her palm, as she stared out the window.

"Rogue?" Kitty approached on eggshells.

Rogue smiled sadly. "Sorry. Ah'm not done yet." She shrugged. "There's just too much to remember and the right words are awful hard to find sometimes.."

Rogue pushed out the chair next to her with her foot.

Kitty smiled and sat down quickly. "How much have you written?" 

"Our first two dates." She shrugged.

"One of which took _two days_." Kitty smiled. "You know, Kurt was _very_ happy for you." She beamed, hesitantly. "And he really wanted you to stay happy – even if it meant leaving with Abair." She recoiled at her own words. "You know, before we all knew." She added quickly.

"Sure." _That's dang sweet of you Fuzzy …_ Rogue smiled. "Kurt's really incredible that way. He just never runs out of heart."

Kitty paused for a moment. She had never realized that before. _That is s so true!_

Rogue watched her eyes.

"You know, room-mate to room-mate, " She eyed Kitty slyly. "_You_ could do a lot worse."

"I have done worse." She admitted. "I think …" She shook her head. "Never mind."

Rogue smiled. "Okay."

Kitty stared silently at the edge of the table, idly tracing it with her finger. "I think – I liked Lance because – he seemed to need someone." She looked up at Rogue. "Kurt never seems to need anyone." She shook her head.

"He's had a rough life." Rogue told her. "And it's made him strong – in a lot of ways." She leaned in close and spoke softly. "And _he's faking his way through the rest_." She said in a whisper. "_Everybody needs someone._"

Kitty had moved her eyes back to the table.

"Ah think that's what makes him so understanding and caring." Rogue said, feeling as though she had said too much.

"Because he's been there, and then some, right?"

Rogue smiled. _Just enough_. She told herself.

"Ah'll try to be done shortly." Rogue sighed and gathered up her papers.

"I'll be around." Kitty said. "And the we're mall bound. You promised."

"Ah know." She smiled.

Rogue turned her attention back to the page before her and Kitty retreated to the next room.

She began to write.

"The next week was a whirlwind of living." She began.

"Abair never seemed to run out of idea's as to what we could do next.

One night, well after midnight, he got Bobby to sneak out back freeze the lake solid. Just so that he could teach me to ice-skate.

And really, that's how Ah remember our time together. It was smooth, easy, and graceful in a way. And I was never afraid that Ah might fall.

Sometimes, when Ah close mah eyes, Ah can still _feel_ his hand in mine, as he held me up, gently steering me around the ice and in to his arms.

Ah can _smell_ him too – If Ah keep mah eyes closed and imagine the cold, I can still _taste_ the _scent_ of him in the wind - and after a moment, Ah can even feel the _heat_ from his skin – as though he were still holding mah hand through mah glove."

Rogue put down her pen and let her head fall forward in to her hands. She was suddenly exhausted and the idea of going to the mall seemed like a fantasy.

She should have been writing about the day that they took the camera and traveled the town, playing kissing games in the park, graveyard, garden and boathouse as they walked hand in hand. Or the excitement that followed once he got her alone.

There was a day of roller-coasters and thrill rides just over the state line. When she asked him, on the midway and almost for no reason, if he believed in God - His face grew calm and he seemed to move in a peaceful and fluid manner as he pulled her in close and gazed deep in to her eyes. "I have. Since I found _you_."

And yet another day of flirting and playing at the beach that eventually descended in to a star-filled ocean-side night. It was filled with dancing and strangers gathered for warmth around the beachside bon fire. A night he had carried her, sleeping from the car, and put her quietly to bed.

And there was yet another date spent walking the length of the Bayville Mall, hand in hand, and laughing like escaped mental patients at life's every facet and fold. Abair's outlook, translated through his wit, brought her to a new understanding of him; All he ever really wanted of people was for them to be real and genuine with each other. But, Heaven help those people who practice their '_posing'_ instead.

But only one day stood out in her mind at the moment.

__

The worst day of mah life …

The day Abair took his physical for Xavier and told her he had to leave.

Rogue flipped ahead a few blank pages, enough – she hoped – enough to fill in the missing details and she clicked her pen twice. _Write what you feel girl. As you feel it_. She told herself, and the pen began to move.

"Mah time with Abair was like an emotional masterpiece. He managed to stack one good time on top of another, gathering a momentum that eventually swept us both away completely. 

Ah knew it had to end, but Ah did everything Ah could to put off that truth. Even so much that I stopped paying attention to what day it was and how long we had together.

All Ah wanted of the world was to see what happened next.

Ah thought."


	9. Everything Important Ch9 The Big Good...

Everything Important

Chapter Nine: The Big Goodbye

Abair stepped in to her room and closed the door behind him.

"This is goodbye." He told her plainly. "I'll be gone by morning."

"Ah knew this was coming." She said softly. "But it wasn't real until now."

He smiled ruefully. "It's been real for me all along." He told her. "Everything seems to scream it at me whenever we're not together."

She cast her eyes down and started to close the distance between them. 

He cleared that distance in two steps and swept her up in his arms. She locked her arms around his neck and pressed her eyes closed.

"If I had my way I would take you right now, down the front stairs and strait to Las Vegas." He told her. "I would marry you. Tonight."

She shook her head, still locked against him. "Don't say that." She told him.

He pulled her back and looked her in the eye. "I need something." He told her plainly.

"What?" She searched his face.

"This." He said, taking two steps forward and pushing her down, on to the bed.

"You trusted me not to hurt myself, remember?" He asked her – and her mind flashed back to the guesthouse – and when she had let him first undress her – because he had asked her to trust him – not to hurt himself.

"Of course." She looked up at him, concerned yet wanting.

"Then I want to trust you." He said. "With my life." 

"Abair – _No_." She said softly.

He leaned back, allowing her to rise if she wished.

"Xavier told me that there wouldn't be any permanent damage unless we touched for longer than forty five seconds." His big blue eyes seemed to hypnotize her. "I want my forty seconds." He told her.

"Forty seconds?" She considered this for a moment.

"For me." He told her.

She felt a chill run through her. _Forty seconds …_

"Come here." She said, grabbing his shirt and pulling him on to the bed next to her. "And you just listen to me for one minute."

She took a deep breath. "Mah power – it's a terrible thing to do to anyone." Her voice dropped to a mere whisper. "And to do it to you …" 

__

To someone Ah love …

"Rogue." He said, looking her right in the face. "I've been pierced, tattooed, burned, beaten and cheated in this life." He spoke with authority and honesty. "And I would do any – or all of it – again, right now." He looked her in the eye and finished. "If I thought for a minute that it would prove my feelings to you."

"You already have." She said pleadingly.

He dropped to his knees, off the side of her bed, facing her as she sat before him. "Shown you, yes. But proved it, beyond any doubt that time might nurture? Rogue – I need this. I would regret it – _as long as I lived." _

And she could see it in his eyes – he _would_ regret it – for the rest of his life.

"Thirty." She said softly – her voice shaking. "Thirty seconds." She pushed past him and went to Kitty's desk and picked up her watch. She set the alarm for twenty-five seconds.

She pulled off her gloves and strapped the watch to her wrist.

"When this alarm sounds – You no longer have _any right_ to touch me – do you _understand_?" Her face and attitude had hardened considerably.

He nodded solemnly and respectfully. 

"And I'm letting go the moment you pass out." She shook her head and set her jaw.

She reached out with one hand, her other hand on the watch's 'start' button.

She had almost reached his forehead when she pressed the button and it chirped softly.

And with a swift maneuver he snatched her by the belt and pulled her in to his arms.

His lips were full, warm and moist.

He pinned her to the bed beneath him and separated her lips with his tongue.

She was overcome with the sensation. His emotions were rippling within him like static and bridging the gap in to her at every point that they touched skin to skin.

The watch passed eight seconds.

He ran his hands up her torso, under her shirt, the emotional charge flowing from his fingertips through her – wherever he might touch her. 

He forced his hands under her, and drew them slowly down her back – which arched uncontrollably under the constant flow of his energy.

The watch read fifteen seconds.

He ran his hands down over her back and … lower.

She shook, uncontrollably, with delight.

And he reached out with each hand, laced his fingers with hers and stretched her arms out, over her head, pinning her down as he kissed her.

The watch chirped softly.

His eyes opened, slightly, and he broke off their kiss. He let go of her hands and leaned back on his knees.

She took three quick breaths. She was alive and adrift in a maddening sea of fluid emotion. _Ah love me …_ she thought – then she laughed - at her own confusion.

"Ah," She whispered. "_Ah love you – too_.'

And she forced herself to focus and to look at him as he straddled her on the bed.

He looked emptied, hollow and deflated, but thrilled. He was holding himself up by bracing his arms on his knees.

"Are you alright?" She asked, her concern very real.

"I feel … _very_ _funky_." He told her, then he laughed at himself.

She pulled him down and rolled to one side so that he might fall freely on to the bed.

"Ah'm serious – most folk pass out before now." She told him.

"I didn't want to miss it." He shrugged without focusing.

"It should pass – most of it anyway – in a few minutes." She cradled his head on her lap, careful not to touch him again.

"I do love you Rogue." He shrugged, his eyes now closed. "I couldn't say it _first_– not while I was leaving."

"Ah wanted to say it – _so many times_ this week – and never **_so much_** _in mah life_." She realized that she was crying as a tear fell on to his face. He didn't seem to notice.

"Promise me something?" He whispered dryly.

"What?" She asked softly.

"Love me." He told her. "And remember me." He sounded like he was pleading. "But let me _go_." This last one was a command.

"Is it really that far away?" Her face twisted in to a mask of grief. "Is anyplace?"

"This place is." He told her. "And I'm sorry it's so far." He sounded like he was drifting off to sleep.

"Oh." He said softly. "I'm feeling …" He blinked a few times, and she wiped her eyes and smiled through her tears.

"Like myself again." He blinked again and looked up at her, longingly.

"You're beautiful." He told her. "From the moment I first saw you – at sunset on the lake – I wanted to tell you." His eyes softened. "And you only get more beautiful – every day." He stroked her hair lovingly.

"Thank you." He told her. "For my life." He said coyly, smiling at her again.

"For being the _best part_, I mean."

And Rogue fell on to him, wrapping her arms around his chest and holding him tight. _Any time …_ She thought as she lost the battle to fight back the tears and the sobs. **_Any- time – at - all …_**


	10. Everything Important Ch10 Rude Awaken...

Everything Important

Chapter Ten: Rude Awakenings

Abair sat calmly at the desk in the guesthouse. He finished speaking to the video camera and keyed the remote to stop recording. He pulled the tape out of the camera and placed it with the other he had recorded earlier for Rogue.

He put the camera back, in to it's case and closed it. Then he set it off to the side of the table.

All his clothes were in his suitcase. The room was very much as he first found it with the one exception being the plastic tarp he had laid over the bed.

The room was lit now only by the small desk lamp. He opened a prescription pill bottle. 

Reciting the words of Trent Reznor (of Nine Inch Nails fame) – he lined the pills up – along the desk – one pill, per word.

"Bow … Down …" He said slowly and deliberately in his own time.

"Be … fore … the … one … you … serve …"

He cast his eyes over to the water pitcher and glass that sat on the tray to his right.

"You're … going … "

He smiled warmly, honestly, and felt immersed in love for the world and for every moment he ever walked it.

"To … get … what …"

His voice broke.

"You …"

He smiled sadly, and wanly – thinking of Rogue – but knowing he said all he could.

"De … serve …" He said, laying the last two pills in the line.

Then, absently, as though from habit or hypnotism, he reached for the water.

Forty minutes later – The Professor and Jean each woke simultaneously, on opposite sides of the mansion, each with a terrible gasp.

When Rogue woke up the next morning, Kitty was already gone. 

__

Why didn't she wake me? Rogue wondered.

__

So Abair's gone. She told herself. _But it was wonderful while it lasted._ She smiled, genuinely. _And he would have stayed – if he could – Ah know it._

Rogue opened the hallway door and found Professor Xavier sitting just outside her room. "Good morning Rogue." He said quickly. "I'm afraid I have some very bad news."

Rogue took three steps back and let herself drop backward to sit on her bed. _It would have to be bad for the Professor to want to tell me himself …_

Xavier wheeled in to her room and closed the door behind him. Rogue briefly wondered if something had happened to Kitty.

"There are a few things you don't know about Abair." He said plainly. "He was very sick. And getting sicker." He explained. "He was supposed to enter a cryogenic preservation chamber late last night." He shook his head. "But instead, he took a large dose of sleeping pills."

"What?" Rogue began to tremble.

"He recorded some video tapes – one for you and one for me." He had to steady himself. "I took the precaution of previewing yours – I'm sorry if you feel this was intrusive." He took a deep breath and handed her the tape.

"But, " She said. "He's alright, or going to be alright, isn't he?"

She searched his face for an answer other than the obvious one.

"No." Charles said at last. "He's gone. He passed away last night."

And the news hit Rogue like a ton of bricks from above. Her knees gave out and she slid off the bed to the floor, kneeling before Xavier's chair.

For a moment he was afraid that she was slipping away mentally – as she had in her coma – which had been triggered by an inherited memory of such a close death.

"Rogue." He whispered, reaching out and taking her by the arm. It was only then that she realized he was wearing leather gloves.

He pulled her towards him and she leaned in, still in shock.

A moment later she realized that she was crying, collapsed on Xavier's lap while he held her, softly speaking small words of comfort.

"Ah'm sorry, Professor."

""Don't be." He shook his head. "Your feelings show your merit." He told her. "But I think you should hear the rest of this directly from Abair."

She cast her eyes back to the tape. "Ah don't know." She was shaking.

"I think it was very important to him that you know the whole story." He told her. "And, having already seen the tape, I can attest to its truthfulness."

She swallowed, hesitantly. "Can I, Can I watch it alone?" She asked.

"Of course." He told her. "Just … I am concerned for you Rogue." He shook his head. "And I feel very responsible for your contact with Abair." He finished.

"Then thank you." She said in a controlled tone. "Because I wouldn't have it _any_ other way. No matter what _stupid thing_ _he's done _…" She set her teeth in anger as she finished the sentence.

__

How I can forgive him for hurting you like this? Xavier thought. E_ver?_

"Are you alright Professor?" She asked, seeing an unfamiliar expression on his face.

"Fine." He lied. "And please call me … when you're done … or when you need to …"

"S-sure." She said softly, wanting to scream.

He lifted his chin and smiled warmly with a look of deep regret and sadness. Then he left the room, quietly.

Rogue didn't come out until the next day.


	11. Everything Important Ch11 Rogue's Vid...

Everything Important

Chapter Eleven: Rogue's Video

Rogue pulled the videotape out of the paper sleeve and pressed it in to the machine.

The machine took the tape and began to rewind it. She turned on the TV and sat down with the remote on the end of her bed.

A moment later Abair appeared on the screen.

She felt herself go numb.

He looked at her, sadly. "I never told you about my mutation." He began. "And now I am sorry, because it's important to my story." He lay one hand on his chest and rubbed it, as though remembering an old injury.

"My lungs are lined with a poison." He said. "I produce it." He sighed. "And I seem to be designed to expel it." He shrugged.

And the strength seemed to leave him and he sank in to the chair.

"And it's bad." He said. "Getting worse." He took a breath for strength. "It's supposed to be an air-born viral agent."

"This poison. It's been growing stronger and more concentrated as I got older. The Professor said that within two years it will be strong enough to kill me."

"Two?" She whispered, her bottom lip, quivering.

"He said I would be sick and bedridden for the last year. And getting sicker all through the first one. Unless I went in to this cryogenic suspension unit he was building downstairs. And then, I would have to go in to suspension for four years at a time. And only be out for a few hours between sessions." He cast his eyes down at the floor. "And they say they could stretch it to twelve years that way." He swallowed and looked back at the camera with shining eyes.

"Twelve years to find a cure for a disease that only effects _one person_." He looked very much alone on the screen, and Rogue realized that he was wearing his clothes from their last date. He must have recorded this right after. "Well, only one person – _So far_."

He forced the words out of his mouth. "This poison in my lungs has finally reached fatal concentrations for normal people and most mutants." He grimaced. " Hank tells me that should I be allowed to reach full potency, and then eject the poison as my lungs intend to, the mortality rate could be as high as two thirds of population of the planet." He shook his head.

"Two thirds of the planet." He said. "And not just the humans." He shook his head in disagreement. "_All the air breathing **mammals**_." 

Rogue sat stunned.

"And I didn't want to live in a box for the next twelve years." He smiled, and tried to find his humor. "Not for another nine hours of life in between four year long sessions of being an ice cube."

"And what about the next time Lance brings the roof down, or the Juggernaught stomps by? What if they break my suspension unit and I _destroy_ … _the_ … _world_? Twelve years is a long time to go without an accident."

She could see that this last point made a lot of sense to him. _He really believed it._

"I am a biological weapon, with a burning fuse and an experimental new warhead that scares the hell out of not just me, but the Professor and everyone we come across."

__

He was tired. She realized. _Tired and scared._

"And so, right or wrong, I'm taking myself out of the game." He leaned in to the camera and looked at her. "And I am _so_ sorry."

She could tell – He meant it.

"Believe me." He smiled. "I don't want to go." His eyes seemed alive, like when they had talked on the midway. "Because you are _the most worthwhile_ person I have _ever_ been with." They were clear, blue and shining.

"And _no_ man could ask for _anyone_ _better_ to spend a life with." He paused. "Or, as much as he has left, anyway."

"And I'll make a deal with you – if love is eternal – and survives in to the next world – I will send you a sign."

"Look for a signal." He told her "On your twenty-first birthday." He shuddered with emotion. Then steeled himself against some unseen wind. "Take good care of yourself. And don't be sad, and please don't be angry with me …" 

She shook her head and fought back her tears.

He spoke suddenly, forcefully and with great passion. "_Live_ your life baby, _be_ _happy_, _find love_ _and indulge_ yourself in it. _Wrap yourself_ _up in it like silk sheets made of joy_, and don't ever let _anyone_ ever try to _…"_

He looked sad and regretful_. " … take it away_." The tear rolled down his face and he wiped it away quickly.

"And … _dress_ **_sexy,_** at my funeral." He paused. 

"_For me_?" 

He forced another smile, moved one hand, and the screen went to static and then became a blank wall of blue leaving her alone in her room.


	12. Everything Important Ch12 Woman Talk ...

Everything Important

Chapter Twelve: Woman Talk and Meaning the World

"Storm" Rogue spoke softly, but even from across the room, Storm heard her.

Storm excused herself from speaking with Jean and crossed the room.

"Will you help me with something?" She seemed nervous and awkward. "It's kind of important to me." She shrugged.

__

My poor girl. You've been crying all night … Storm thought.

She smiled benevolently. "Anything at all child." She spoke softly and she meant it.

Rogue took a few steps in to the hall and Storm walked with her.

"Ah'm half embarrassed to ask." Rogue explained. "You see …"

And as she explained, Storm discovered that this task was very much to her liking.

A few hours later, Rogue opened the door that separated them. "Ah can't wear this!" She argued.

Storm let a slow and obvious smile come over her. "Remember what I told you child." She said softly. "Now fix your posture." 

Rogue eyed the mirror and did as Storm had told her. She stood up strait, with her shoulders back, ever so slightly, and a slight tension across her stomach. Her head was held regally high and level.

And the mirror revealed an incredible transformation.

"By the heavens child." Storm gushed. "Look at yourself!" She told her, stepping in to smooth out the dress.

"You're a vision." Storm said, taking her hands and making her turn in place, so that Storm might see her from all sides.

"Ah'm almost naked." Rogue replied, looking over her shoulder, in to the mirror, at the hemline in the back.

Storm smiled. _It might be too much_. She told herself.

"Tell me something?" Storm queried. 

Rogue stopped looking in the mirror and relaxed slightly. "Like what?" She asked.

"How close were you to this boy?" She asked. "I know you were dating and having fun, but …"

"We were intimate Storm." She said softly.

"Not to be indelicate." Storm replied. "Or intrusive." She explained. "But just how … intimate?"

Rogue took a breath and the memories came flooding back. 

Storm watched her posture correct itself as she recalled their time together. And suddenly, as if by magic, the dress looked tailor made for her.

"Just between us you mean?" Rogue asked, her head cocked to one side.

"Of course." Storm replied.

Rogues eyes sparkled as she searched for the right words.

"We were lovers." She said at last with a nod.

Storm considered her words with great care. "How, exactly, …" She began.

"He … wrapped me in silk." She confided with a slight shrug. "Silk sheets."

Storm crossed her arms lazily across her chest and caressed herself lightly along her upper arms as though lost in the thought of silk.

"And then … _I wrapped him back_." She confided.

A silence filled the space between them, and Rogue laughed, realizing that she had, perhaps, shocked Storm.

Storm smiled, she had not expected such a confession. 

"Then this dress is _more_ than appropriate." Storm told her. "But may I inquire?"

Rogue felt a deep appreciation for Storms obvious concern. "Are you asking if we were … careful?" She guessed.

"Y-Yes." Storm said slowly.

Rogue smiled at her. "Thank you." She said softly. "But it was very … safe." She said softly. "We were well … protected."

Storm nodded at her. "I'm glad." She said. "And more over, I am proud that you displayed such judgement in this matter." She nodded in agreement with herself. "You have grown in to a fine young woman with a bright future ahead of you."

"Every good thing Ah ever had in mah life, that future included, " She shook her head slightly. "Ah found it all right here." 

"And thank you, **_so_** much." Rogue said, beginning to feel the loss again. "For helping me find a dress." She fingered the bust line of the risqué outfit. Her voice dropped to an almost inaudible whisper. "It _means the world_ to me." Her eyes were glassy sheets.

And Storm could stop herself no longer. She took two steps toward Rogue and wrapped her arms around her friend, then smoother her hair and let her cry until she had finished.


	13. Everything Important Ch13 Rogue's Vid...

Everything Important

Chapter Thirteen: Rogue's Video – 2nd Showing

He spoke suddenly, and with great passion. "_Live your life baby, be happy, find love and indulge yourself in it. Wrap yourself up in like silk sheets made of joy, and don't ever let anyone take it away_." The tear rolled down his face and he wiped it away quickly.

"And … _dress_ **_sexy_** – at my funeral." He paused. "_For me_." He forced another smile, moved one hand, and the screen went to static.

"Wow." Kurt said softly, turning to face Rogue.

She nodded quietly and avoided his eyes.

"Vhy did you show this to me?" He asked in a hushed tone. "The Professor obviously isn't telling anyone what really happened. " _Just that he died of self-poisoning – and he lets us believe it was from his mutation_. Kurt shook his head. He didn't want to understand.

He turned away from the TV screen. It made him feel ill.

"Because Ah needed someone." She said softly. "Someone who knows the truth – who can _understand for real_."

And Kurt straitened where he sat.

"Can you tell me what you think? Ah feel so close to the whole thing that I don't know _what to think_." She shook her head sadly.

"I can't tell you what to think." He said slowly. "And I wouldn't want to."

"Ah know." She said. "But Ah trust your judgement and Ah feel like Ah'm drowning Kurt." Her eyes seemed to plead with his soul.

"I think … " He said cautiously, as though trying to figure it out without speaking. "No." He decided. "What I think doesn't matter." He said. "So you tell me."

He looked her in the eye and took her by the arms so that she couldn't pull away.

"He really loved you, didn't he?" He looked her in the eye and she nodded slowly. "How do you know?" He asked her again.

"He showed me. In a million little ways." She said. "And then, before it happened, he … _he touched me_."

"So you know for certain how he felt?" Kurt asked, gauging her reaction.

"Yes." She said quickly.

He nodded. "And he still wanted you? Wanted to be with you and live."

She was beginning to cry and trying to pull away. Everything she had gotten from Abair in that touch was emotional. Not a memory, a thought, or so much as an image. Even the Professor had told her that he was hard to discern on a psychic level. But she did know _exactly_ _how_ he _felt_.

She closed her eyes and nodded to him.

"And you're sure?" Kurt spoke and she opened her eyes, to see him searching her for answers.

He loosened his grip on her and she wiped her face.

"You're sure." Kurt said finally. "And since you're sure, then he _wanted_ to _live_ …"

He shuddered and she reached for him out of concern.

"This vas a sacrifice." He said softly afraid to meet her eyes. "A _human_ … _sacrifice_."

And Rogue wrapped hr arms around Kurt's shoulders from behind while he sat on the edge of her bed.

"And I cant help …" Kurt fought the words. "If it had been me …" And Rogue tightened her grip on Kurt.

"You would have **_trusted_** the **_Professor_** Kurt. " She told him. "And if you weren't satisfied with the system or the security you would have fixed it or made Xavier fix it." She was shaking in rage. "Because you have **_family_** and **_commitments_**. And don't you **_dare_** **_ever_** think otherwise about it Kurt. Not _ever_."

He wrapped his hands around hers. "Of course." He said apologetically. :What I meant …"

She nodded, and he realized he didn't need to say any more.

Kurt swallowed. "I can see dying – for the people you love." He said awkwardly.

"And this is a lot like that." He told her. "More than being selfish – this vas selfless."

Rogue hugged him tighter.

"He was preserving life, not avoiding it." He continued. 

He shook his head roughly. "I could hate him for this." He said softly and harshly. "If not for the math - two thirds of all air breathing mammals." He sighed heavily.

Then he looked at Rogue.

"Do you think that Albert Einstein regretted his part in making the A-bomb?" Kurt asked her. "He vas German you know, like me." He nodded. "And I remember thinking once that it was terribly unfair that he made a discovery and then had to watch it kill innocent people by the thousands."

He stared at her with a plain and blank look.

"Do you think, if he had known what would happen, that he could have gone ahead and made the bomb work anyway?"

Rogue shook her head. "Ah don't know." She said softly.

"I would respect him more – if he had known - and kept the solution to himself." Kurt smiled weakly. "And this is very _similar_." He sighed the word.

And Rogue tightened her arms around Kurt's neck and held him as close and as carefully as she could. "Ah keep swinging between anger and pride and selfishness and …" She swallowed. 

"And loss." He finished for her. "I know." He kissed her gloved hand and held it tight. "I know."


	14. Everything Important Ch14 The Friend

Everything Important

Chapter Fourteen: The Friend

"Rogue?" Beast peeked hesitantly through the doorway. Storm had said that she was 'dealing', but he really didn't want to press her.

Rogue smiled at him. She had been staring out the window, waiting on someone to arrive.

"Is this a good time?" He asked, and immediately wished he hadn't. He chided himself harshly. _There are no good times right now!_

"Good as any." She said sadly and leaned in, eyeing the envelope in his hands.

"I developed the film in Abair's camera." He said. "I didn't think there would be anything _personal_ on it." He explained.

Rogue smiled at her shaggy friend.

"Let me guess, me, blue silk?" She smiled honestly – and it was a wide grin. "Ah'm not embarrassed. Ah'm wearing less now." She stood up and spun once, showing off her dress.

"Wow." Beast eyed her from an arms length. "You are indeed." He smiled and handed her the envelope. "I love the one of you in the graveyard." He smiled. "It shows the real you." 

Rogue looked at him. "That's what Abair said – when he took it." She tried to recall his exact words. "That it would show the world how he saw me?" She was sure it had been something like that.

Beast took back the envelope and counted through the pictures to the snapshot in question and then handed them back.

Rogue gasped softly.

It was the best picture of herself she had ever seen. She hadn't been posing or even considering the camera, he had just snapped it on a whim.

She looked sultry and seductive. 

But the amazing part was the angle and background. He had managed to take the picture while she was standing in front of an angel statue. 

And the angel's great stone wings appear to sculpted off her shoulders..

Tears welled up almost instantly and she cocked her head to one side, hugging the photo's to her chest. "Beast …" She said softly. She was trying to say 'thank you' but he interrupted her.

"You were his angel." He said softly.

"_Thank you_." She forced the words out.

"You are _always_ welcome." He told her.

Meanwhile, in the next room, the doorbell rang once and Scott opened the door. 

He was stunned to see a giant man, almost seven feet tall, wearing a black leather jacket and matching leather chaps over his jeans. His hair hung like a full lion's mane from the top of his head. He wore the classic mirrored 'motorcycle-cop' sunglasses.

His face was a contorted and twisted display of emotions. 

"Stevie!" Rogue called out, having followed the sound of the bell. Scott turned and looked at her as she pushed past him to get to the door.

She was stunning. Her dress, while tasteful and appropriate was also very revealing. It was low cut in the front and slit suggestively high up each side – and **_very_** short.

Scott's breath caught in his throat and he felt himself begin to flush. _She's practically **out** of that dress_. He thought. 

Rogue ushered Scott aside and threw her arms around the giant's waist. "Ah'm so sorry Stevie" She buried her head in his chest, careful not to let him touch her face. ." Ah just didn't know who else to call."

He pulled off his sunglasses and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in close and tight to his chest.

And Scott felt something he never felt before – something a lot like arousal – and possibly a bit like jealousy – over Rogue. 

"Thank you … for calling." He whispered. "He was my …" He began to choke up. "My oldest friend." He said quickly. "Sometimes." He choked on the words. "My _only_ friend." He lowered his head and held her close.

Rogue turned away, just enough to see Kurt and Kitty lurking just beyond the doorway in to the next room.

"Kurt." She called and he and Kitty began to approach quietly. She kept one arm around Stevie and laid her other hand on his chest as she spoke. "This is Stevie. He's the bass guitarist for The Dysfunction. He grew up with Abair." She looked up at the broken hearted giant. "This is mah little brother Kurt and our friend Kitty."

Stevie raised a hand in friendly greeting and dropped it again. "Hi." He said simply.

"Kitty, would you take Stevie in to the lounge? I want to get the Professor." 

"Sure Rogue." She smiled across the distance at him. "Come on in and have a seat."

"I'll be right back." She told him as she pulled away. "I promise."

He nodded several times, fighting back his tears, and allowing himself to be led in to the next room.

Rogue spun and saw Scott standing behind her. He was still holding the door open. His jaw hung slightly slack. She walked past him, eyeing him oddly but taking no real notice of his condition.

Scott turned and watched her walk out of the room. He could feel his heartbeat pulsing in his throat. And it was all he could do to close his mouth, then the door, and exhale when she was out of sight.

It was then that he heard the man talking from the next room. "I called a few people who would want to know." He was saying.

Scott closed the door and went to see if there was any way he could help.

"My band is on the way. They're hoping that we can play at the service or the wake."

"I'm sure that can be arranged." Scott told him. "I'm Scott."

"Stevie." He shook Scott's hand.

"Were you a friend of Abair?" Stevie asked.

"He got in my face, called me stupid and proved it." Scott smiled. "But I think we were on good terms."

Stevie nodded. "Sounds like him. Did he hit you?"

"No." Scott shook his head. "Grabbed me up by the shirt and made me hold up a wall." He shrugged.

Kitty looked at him in disbelief. _What?_ She wondered. _When? … and … Why? _She and Kurt exchanged glances and Kurt shrugged to demonstrate his ignorance of the event.

"Yeah, then he liked you." Stevie wiped his nose. "He **_really_** _didn't_ _mind_ throwing _a_ _punch_."

Scott smirked. _It felt like a compliment, anyway._

"But, you know," Stevie smiled just a bit "I never saw him hit _anybody_ who didn't deserve it. He never really _wanted_ to **_hurt_** anyone …"

Rogue gently wheeled Xavier in to the room and it seemed for a moment that they were exchanging a glance.

"I am Professor Charles Xavier." He said. "And I'm sorry about your friend."

Stevie took his hand but looked like he might tear up again.

"He's the bassist for The Dysfunction." Scott supplied. "He wanted to know if they could play at the wake."

"Certainly." Xavier nodded. "When can we expect the rest of the band?"

He sniffed once and tried to focus through his sorrow on the Professor. "They're trying to contact a few other friends of his. We made …_the mistake_ … _of calling_ … _his parents_ …"

The Professor sat up strait, his anger clearly visible on his face. "Yes. I too contacted his … _father_." Xavier spit the word distastefully.

"He drinks." Stevie told him. "That's why Abair left home." He said weakly.

"Much to his credit." Xavier told him with a supportive and sympathetic smile.

"He _really_ loved them." Stevie's eyes shimmered pleadingly. "They just didn't … ever … want … a kid." He finished quietly

"But they're coming to the funeral, right?" Rogue asked before seeing by their expressions that they were not. "Oh." She said, very softly, to the now quiet room.

"I offered them plane tickets." Xavier took a shallow breath and shook his head.

"Wouldn't matter." Stevie was staring strait ahead, pained and hurting.

"No." Xavier agreed. "It didn't."

"Abair always said – that people could work out any _real_ problems they had – so long as they were just people, being people." Stevie looked between Xavier and Rogue, almost as though he was seeing them for the first time. "And he said his parents – they just weren't even trying – to be people."

"That's a very _accurate_ _assessment_." Xavier agreed.

"How …" Rogue hesitated, but had the attention of everyone in the room. "_Sad_ … _for_ _them_." She finished at last. 

Xavier reached out and squeezed her gloved hand once.

"I just saw him at the concert." Stevie said sadly. "He looked happier …" His voice wavered. " Happier than I had seen him look in a long time." 

He looked to Rogue and Xavier. "_Was_ he _happy_ here?" 

He drew a shaky breath. "Because … he was_ my friend_ – and I'm kind of … successful now. And I … could have – _I_ _should_ _have_ – _looked out for him_ – _more… or better_." 

He closed his eyes and the tears ran down his face, and yet he forced himself to speak. "But if he was _happy_ … then it wouldn't … **_really… _** **_matter_** … **_anyway_** …"

The room hung silent.

No one seemed to find the right words. 

"I never saw him any other way." Scott said finally, staring strait at Rogue. "And I'm **_sure_** **_of it_**."


	15. Everything Important Ch15 Xavier's Vi...

Everything Important

Chapter Fifteen: Xavier's Tape

Xavier had excused himself from the wake. 

The funeral had been sad and elegant. Huge groups of Abair's acquaintances and friends had shown up with the band, and the funeral was reduced to standing room only.

The wake, having spilled down the back lawn, now ended at a stage where The Dysfunction was playing covers of all of Abair's favorite songs.

Xavier steeled himself, and with a disgusted look, pushed 'play' on the remote.

"Hello Professor." The young man gave a slight, quirky smile. "I know how you feel about what I've done. At least, I think I do." He paused. "So I don't think we need to discuss it – because under any other circumstances I would believe as you do."

Xavier didn't want to soften. He didn't want to empathize. He set his jaw in anger.

"Life is not only wonderful and sacred." Abair seemed sincere. "But it's our big chance to experience the wonder and the … " He swallowed. "And the sacrosanct."

The boy on the screen pulled a small folded manuscript out of his back pocket. He unfolded it and opened it to a dog-eared page.

"I really wish you had finished this quote. – When you were convincing me to stay here and undergo the suspension. I picked it up in your library the next day. It's a pretty good read." He held the page in to the light and followed the words with his finger. "Come then, and see if she is not all I have said, see if there are not like minds among us, and chances to improve."

He smiled at the camera. "That's where you stopped the quote professor, remember?" He looked back to the page and mouthed a few stage directions quietly while he looked for where the dialog picked up.

"For I know that you will come and love her, earn your title and fortune, and take care of her for the rest of her life." He marked his place in the little book with his finger and turned to face the camera. "For that is everything in life. At least, everything important." He quoted.

He folded the play in half and tucked it in to the cushion of his chair.

"And I want to do it all Professor. Everything Important."

Xavier cocked his head in curiosity. _What could he be talking about?_

"Have your lawyers check the language of our contract. It reads - so long as 'Party A' submits himself to such restraint as is deemed necessary to insure the well being of those around him." He cast his eyes down for a moment and then back to the Professor.

"Well," He said at last. "I consider myself to be necessarily restrained and insuring the well being of those around me"

Xavier sat stunned. _Is he serious? _He wondered.

"You wanted to buy the world's safety, well, you've got it – at least from _me_."

"I want that second options package you told me about. The one hundred thousand dollars in stock investments with the dividends going in to a trust fund." He paused. "You said that by the end of the second half of the investment period that the residuals would be close to a million dollars."

The boys eyes began to shimmer with sheets of tears. "I figure she'll be about twenty one by then." He said sadly. "And I want you to give it to Rogue." He took a quick breath and settled himself. "And if – something, or anything – I mean, " He wiped his eyes. "If she's gone by then, with me – instead of you, then give it to Kurt. And tell him the whole story."

"I told her, on her tape, that if love could survive death I would give her a sign – on her twenty first birthday." He grinned, mostly to himself. "It would be very cool if you could make sure – that she gets her inheritance on that birthday." He whispered softly. "And it would mean _everything_ to me - that she takes it _as my sign_." He rubbed his heart as though it hurt. "I want her to know that I was thinking of years and a future when I thought of her."

"But until then, … _mums the word_." He put his finger to his lips and forced a sad smile in to the camera.

Xavier nodded to the boy on the tape. His mind swam, producing the image of Rogue – on that day – gaining her inheritance and being assured that everything he said to her and felt for her were genuine. It made Xavier's heart swell in his chest. 

__

How could I **not** do this?

Then, desperately, Abair said. "Make **_sure_** she's alright Charles. _I touched her_ – and I wouldn't want my thoughts from tonight stuck in her head or anything – not with _what I had to do_." He looked away. "And be sure – _absolutely sure_ that she didn't pick up my … my _condition_." He looked up suddenly "You said forty-five seconds and she would start to produce a similar toxin. But it didn't get anywhere near that point. She talked me down from forty to thirty seconds. But … _Be sure_."

__

Most people are out in ten anyway … Xavier considered. _But I will check. It's the smart thing to do._

Abair composed himself. "I am _not_ a liar, you know. I _was willing to_ ... I made this deal in good faith. I mean, twelve years of hope … that's the most _noble_ thing _anyone_ had _ever_ offered me." He swallowed. 

"But … _at what cost?"_

"It's funny Professor. How the people worth living for - are also the ones worth dying for." He smiled. 

"You've surrounded yourself with an incredible … _family_. And no one could ask for _any_ better." 

Xavier was hooked. _How can I not empathize with the truth?_

"And I can't sit beneath them, a human bomb, and threaten their lives for my own _selfish_ _hopes_ of a _cure_." He shook his head. "What if I killed them Charles?" His words became a horse whispered threat. "_What if I killed them all_?" He paused and stared menacingly from the screen. 

"Or just one?" He cast his eyes down to the floor. "Her?" He looked up suddenly. "Or you." He looked mad. "Where would this world be if I _killed_ _you_ Charles?"

"And how long until someone decides to harvest my lungs to use as a weapon?" He cocked his head to one side. "You, at the very least, have to admit the _possibility_."

And Charles couldn't help but think of Mystique – and how she arranged the Juggernaught's escape in order to sneak in to the mansion and copy Cerebro's files.

Abair let out a maddeningly slow breath and literally seemed to pull himself together in to a strikingly handsome and charming young man.

"You sure have the life Professor." He wiped his left eye again. "And a _beautiful_ dream." He was openly crying now, despite his calm demeanor and his clear focus. "And I'm sorry that I never really made it past the threshold." 

"You can show this tape to the lawyers so there won't be any doubt." He smirked. " I retained that _real_ _nasty_ English lawyer you don't like. And he only gets paid if you default on your end of the bargain, so I guess he'll be watching you like a hawk." He smiled weakly and shrugged. "I just had to be sure."

"Oh, I had him register Rogue as my legal heir with the English authorities. They should have any problem accepting the documentation in the American courts. And ahhh…" The boy grinned. ". Don't ask me how but he managed to put the charge for that particular service on your _gas_ card. I thought you should know."

"Good bye Professor."

"I mean, … Charles."

"And I am sorry – that I had to make this mess in your home." The boy moved slowly, sadly, and the image winked away.

Xavier lowered his head in to his hand and wiped his eyes with a thumb and forefinger. Grief, sorrow and anger churned within him, connected, marbled, and energized with love, loss, and regret. _Maybe_. He thought to himself_. Maybe I …._

"_Sacrosanct_." The boy's voice spoke in his memory. And he saw them, in his mind, Standing together on the dock as strangers.

"_Sacred_." He heard Abair say, and he recalled seeing them, laughing, and holding each other on the back patio.

Xavier took a deep breath to steady himself. _"… and take care of her for the rest of her life_ …" The young man seemed to plead with him.

Xavier cast his eyes up to the ceiling, and a small peace, the only kind he could grant himself, came over him. 

He knew, most certainly, he would fulfill this last request. 

"You did it all." He told Abair out loud. "Everything Important, anyway." 

Then, unashamed and swathed in honest emotion, he let the tears roll down his face.

__

And maybe I can even … forgive you … maybe…


	16. Everything Important Ch16 The Oath, O...

Everything Important

Chapter Sixteen: The Oath, One Regret and Other More Colorful Thoughts

Scott stood on the fine, trimmed lawn. The wind was gentle and playful. His hair danced in the breeze.

He couldn't sleep last night, so he got up early to watch the sun rise. But he was uncomfortable at the mansion and began wandering the grounds.

He was almost surprised to discover where his wanderings had taken him. _Almost_.

"**_Just make sure it's after I'm gone_**." Abair's words echoed through his mind as he stared down at the headstone.

__

You know? He thought. _You sure don't make it easy._

Not to like you – not to respect you – and not to know you.

He grimaced and dropped his eyes from the headstone.

__

But, those things happened anyway. He admitted, staring at the large displays of flowers.

And suddenly – his thoughts were elsewhere.

__

You should have seen her, at the funeral, yesterday. He began.

Scott picked up one of the cut flowers and took in it's scent.

__

I have to admit it, I **never** looked at her like that before.

He smiled to himself. _Because … I'm stupid._.

__

And I guess I wouldn't have known exactly **how** stupid if you hadn't told me He thought while chuckling mentally

__

Don't worry. He thought. _I'll look out for her – no strings attached_.

__

But I had to let you know. 

I see it now. 

I know that you were thinking of … this … all along. 

You were living every day – every moment – the best you could.

I get it.

He closed his eyes and felt his lids flutter under the pressure of his optic blasts.

__

And if it should ever happen – if I ever have the chance to make good on my word – I promise you – I would dedicate myself to giving her nothing less than my best.

__

I swear it.

He laid the flower back upon the grave, slowly, and respectfully. Scott's sorrow and grief felt clean and pure to him. There was nothing false within these emotions and nothing unsure. 

But what he felt strongest as a sense of injustice. – For Rogue. 

Because, _some people don't deserve to be alone_.

And now that he could see her through Abair's eyes, he felt for Abair too.

He had finally discovered the one thing they had in common.

They could both regret _all_ that _might have been._

Epilogue:

"So Ah guess it's been a hard couple of weeks since it all happened. And Ah see now that Ah've kind of buried mahself in school and all the work Ah had to make up for Xavier …

But that's not what _he_ would have wanted. _It's not what Ah want for mahself_.

And it's not _what he told me to do._

And … _even now_ … Ah _trust_ him.

He knew what he was doing, and he knew that I would hate it, but … 

Ah hope he knew that … _I understand too._

Ah don't _like_ it. But Ah do _understand_.

But … sometimes, Ah wonder if …"

She stopped and swallowed_. Come on girl, just finish it._

"Ah wonder if – if he would have gone ahead, and waited on the Professor to find a cure if …

Ah wonder if … _Ah could have gone with him - in to the suspension unit. _

__

If they could have frozen us together, holding each other … wrapped in silk … and waiting …

__

Because … Ah think … **Ah would have done it. **

And, Ah guess, that's mah real sore spot right now … _that Ah never even … had the chance … to offer_."

She wiped away a few last tears and was surprised to find that she felt better. 

__

He wouldn't have let you. You know that. She told herself, feeling it was true.

She pushed the tablet in to a drawer, threw the pen in on top of it, and closed it all away. Then she stood up from the desk and wandered in to the hall.

__

Time to get back to living mah life …

Kitty and Storm were talking softly in the room across the hall.

"You ready Kitty?" Rogue asked, smiling shyly as she entered.

Kitty beamed. "Sure am."

"Do you mind if I accompany you?" Storm asked politely.

"No problem." Rogue assured her.

"The Professor gave her his _gold card_." Kitty smirked.

"You gonna make him regret it Storm?" Rogue asked, teasing.

"I'm picking up new bed linens." She said. "And nothing more."

Rogue snapped her fingers. "Shucks." She smiled softly.

Storm began to usher them out towards the car.

"What I was thinking … " Storm began, speaking conspiratorially with Rogue as they walked. "… was silk sheets, in every color of the rainbow."

"Are you serious?" Rogue looked at her sideways.

"Just for _you_." She said quickly. "_If_ you're comfortable with the idea."

Rogue looked hesitantly to Kitty and them back to Storm.

She nodded twice in thought. "Alright." She said softly. "Just … No blue."

Storm gave her a compassionate look. "No _shades_ of blue?" She asked, trying to be clear.

Rogue met her eyes. "Right. No blues. Not ever … well, not _now_." She said softly.

Storm smiled slyly, obviously understanding the implication. 

"Did I _miss_ something?" Kitty asked, semi-knowingly. "I _always_ feel like I'm out of the loop."

Rogue just smiled at her. "Ah just happen to think Ah look better in _black_ … or _purple_ … _When Ah'm naked." _

"Am I going to have to start _knocking_ _on our door_?" Kitty asked, catching on.

"We'll work out a signal." Rogue said sassily. "Ah'll leave his underwear on the door knob or something."

Storm shook her head, her eyes on the heavens.

"Whose underwear?" Kitty asked her suspiciously.

"Just … _The next guy's_." Rogue explained with a sudden flush, forcing Storm to smile wide.

__

As soon as Ah can live up to mah promise that is … The one to let him go …


End file.
